fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/New Ellona Page Suggestionthing
|Ellona}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 5' 5.2” |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 142.666 lbs. |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Personality Ellona is sort of a violent revolutionary; someone who is fine with violence if it is for the right cause. She is somewhat erratic, and she usually maintains an infuriatingly smug attitude. Appearance Ellona Nezhod is 5 feet, 5.2 inches tall, and weighs 142.666 pounds. Ellona has short, wavy, spiked up , with on her right bangs, and in a layered side-fade cut. Being a hybrid troll, she has , four pointy ears (upper right one is covered by her hair), sharp teeth, , , and other traditional troll features, along with gridmaskian features. Ellona has somewhat high cheekbones, a mid-size "Greek" nose, and thin eyebrows, apparently features drawn from her non-troll parent. She is fairly well-built, as a result of good exercise. For accessories, she normally wears on her lower ears. For makeup, she normally wears . Outfits/Clothing Pre-Medium Outfit: * - A warm, burgundy coat, with transparent-wool insides, flexible wrists, button pockets, and a hood. * - A black, short-sleeved T-shirt with the burgundy symbol on the chest. * - Black skinny jeans. * - “Army”-style fashion boots, with slight heels, a zipper, and dark red laces. * - A black belt with a titanium buckle. * - A black pair of finger gloves with an open back-hand and Velcro straps. Post-Medium Outfit: * - A warm, burgundy coat, with transparent-wool insides, flexible wrists, button pockets, and a hood. * - A black tank-top with the burgundy symbol in the middle of the chest. * - Jet-black yoga leggings, with a waistband that has Chaos symbols sewn into it. * - “Army”-style fashion boots, with slight heels, a zipper, and dark red laces. * - A black pair of finger gloves with an open back-hand and Velcro straps. Awakening Outfit: * - A clear-red, plastic-like visor that covers Ellona's eyes. * - * - * - A black tank-top with the symbol of Time on the chest. * - * - * - * - Story Troll Revolutionaries Ellona was part of a sort of revolutionary group on her home planet, a group that teamed up to fight the establishments of the world. The group’s methods of accomplishment were often subjects of internal conflict, and Ellona, being a more violent revolutionary, often found herself frustrated at the non-violent direction the group often took, due to their leader, Liwiya, having favritude of the pacifistic Poxten. After having put up with several failed conflicts due to Poxten’s non-violent influence, Ellona plotted a secret dual-assassination of Poxten and Liwiya. Ellona’s plot manages to catch them off guard, and she is successful in killing Liwiya, but leaves Poxten partially intact. Relationships Poxten Liwiya When their revolutionary group was originally formed, Ellona had some attachment to most members and a fair amount of respect for Liwiya. After a bit of time, however, Liwiya’s development became taking preference to the pacifistic Poxten over anyone else in the group, including Ellona. As Ellona’s ideology conflicted incredibly with Poxten’s, this led Ellona to lose respect for Liwiya, and to yearn for more sway in the group and their actions. Murtaw Dea Dea is Ellona’s mom. It seems that the two share some traits, though what they do when they interact, how often they interact, and even if they have interacted before, is currently unknown. Hankvi Combat Information Raw Stats *Health (HP): 51 *Attack (ATK): 50 *Magic (MAG): 64 *Defense (DEF): 42 *Dexterity (DXT): 36 *Speed (SPD): 57 Stat Modifiers *Health: None (51) *Attack: None (50) *Magic: +2.5% (65.6) *Defense: +6.25% (44.6) *Dexterity: None (36) *Speed: -2.5% (55.8) *Counter-Attack Chance: +1% *Ice Damage Resistance: +10% *Dark Damage Resistance: +5% *Light Damage Resistance: -10% *Light Effect Resistance: -5% Description Attacks * - Punches once with her fist. Has a slight chance to the target. Deals good damage, and also hurts Ellona back for 8% of the damage dealt. * - Slashes once with her currently equipped scythe. Effects may vary depending on the tool equipped. * - A drill of light that pierces through the targeted opponent. * - Summons restless spirits of the dead to come into the battlefield and pester the opponents. Leads to a debuff in the of all opponents. * - A multi-hit melee attack where the flying fists and feet are charged with dark magic energy, causing heavy hits of Dark damage. * - Temporal magic that has the visual effect of gears appearing around the targets, which then slow to a stop, symbolizing the target stopping in time. Has a chance to targets. * - Charges dark magic energy into her fist, and then punches a target. Has a chance to lower the target’s . Hurts Ellona back for 8% of the damage dealt. * - ??? * - Attack type varies depending on the target’s zodiac. ** - A large, glowing bear, with an arrow wound, appears and attacks the target. ** - ? ** - ? ** - Instantly kills the target, and then, on the next turn, revives them with the same health they had when the move was used. ** - ? ** - ? ** - Lowers the target's attack and speed noticeably. ** - ? ** - ? ** - ? ** - ? ** - ? Armament * - Small, burgundy, staple-like earrings that hang at a high point on Ellona’s lower ears. Increases Magic by 2.5%. * - One of the Chaos Artifacts, a scythe with great power. Occasionally deals damage to the wielder. Increases Attack and Magic strength by 10%. * - A warm, burgundy coat, with transparent-wool insides, flexible wrists, button pockets, and a hood. Decreases damage received from -type attacks by 10%. * - A black tank-top with the burgundy symbol in the middle of the chest. Gives a +1% chance of . * - Jet-black yoga leggings, with a waistband that has Chaos symbols sewn into it. Decreases damage received from -type attacks by 2.5%. * - “Army”-style fashion boots, with slight heels, a zipper, and dark red laces. Increases Defense by 6.25%, but decreases Speed by 2.5%. * - Has (A) a 40% chance of decreasing recoil damage to Ellona in her attack (and also ) by half, and then (B) a separate 12.5% chance to decrease recoil damage by 2%-- making potential recoil damages of 8% (neither A or B), 6% (only B), 4% (only A), and 2% (both A and B). Traits * - Damage received from -type attacks is increased by 5%, and chance of getting inflicted with a status effect from a -type attack is increased by 5%. * - Damage received from -type attacks is increased by 5%, but damage received from -type attacks is decreased by 2.5% * - Randomly increases an attack’s chance of inflicting a status effect by +250%. (Ex: 10% chance of inflicting becomes 25%. 25% chance of inflicting becomes 62.5%, 33% chance of inflicting becomes 82.5%, 40% chance of inflicting becomes 100%, 50% chance of inflicting becomes 125%, etc.) Quotes "it just kinda does whatever the hell it wants sometimes..." (referring to the Scythe of Chaos) Trivia *Ellona’s associated symbol is that of Eris, specifically the “Hand of Eris,” which, in real-life Discordianism, is the Goddess of chaos and being, also known by the name “Discordia.” The symbol also is used astrologically to represent a Dwarf Planet, 136199 Eris. **The fact that Eris, in Discordianism, is the Goddess of chaos, may be a connection to the fact that Ellona is a follower of the deity Chaos in canon. **The Dwarf Planet named Eris is a red planet larger than Pluto. The color red may be a nod to Ellona’s blood color. *Ellona is the biological daughter of Dea. This is implied and solidified by a number of features they share in common, most notably including the iconic black hair with red streaks. **Originally, this was not the case, however, because of existing similarities between the original character and the living person Dea’s character is based off of, seemingly due to pure coincidence, it was joked that Dea was the “mom” of Ellona. The joke eventually ascended into canonical status. Gallery Elloh.png|Picture of Ellona's head. Ellona Sprite (Feastings).png|(Old) Feastings style sprite of Ellona. Category:Blog posts